Designs of braking systems, especially aircraft braking systems, require an understanding of tire dynamics that can be provided by reference to tire models. However, aircraft brake control system design and analysis impose unique requirements on tire modeling. Dynamical models employed for longitudinal slip should be valid in the control frequency region and at all vehicle speeds. In addition, they should reproduce the main features of tire skidding behavior. Finally, the should reduce properly to linearized models in the skid and non-skid regimes which can be employed for antiskid control systems design and stability analyses. A method of modeling tire stretch is discussed below.